


Snow Angels

by SomeCereals



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I snuck in a few memes, New Year's Eve, Secret Santa, Sentimental Sandalphon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCereals/pseuds/SomeCereals
Summary: The snowfall brings with it memories of the shaded garden.But that is a time long since past.He is here, facing the new year.
Kudos: 17





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I wrote for a crew Secret Santa exchange! I had a lot of fun writing dialogue between Sandy and Lucio...they just have such an odd relationship.
> 
> Please enjoy reading--and I wish everyone happy holidays and a happy new year! And best of luck with the roulette--especially when the Rat Zodiac banner is live!

With the cold came the snow and the ice, casting the world in a veil of winter. Long gone were the blue skies of yesterday, making way for a new dawn, muted by the colors of the winter weather. The sky was a canvas—and the passage of time and the seasons, its paints.

Sandalphon stood on the deck of the Grancypher, leaning on the railing that separated him from the expanse beyond. He witnessed the sky shift, a muddle of dark grey and navy as snow descended, dusting the world in a light powder. The angel shuddered, his wings folding in on themselves in a futile attempt to shield him from the cold.

All was still and silent.

Alone amid the frost, he watched.

Waited.

It was a scene he knew all too well, a memory that often resurfaced during this time of year. All that was missing were the worried murmurs of the Astral researchers and the way his heart pounded in anticipation of his arrival.

And so, he had waited.

Waited for a man that never came.

He closed his eyes and let the cold wash over him, a chill slowly creeping over his skin and the sinew of his wings. Needles of ice dug into him, relentless.

“Sandy?”

His eyes snapped open. Sandalphon tossed a glance over his shoulder—and to his shock, was greeted with Lucifer’s familiar features.

“ _You_!”

“Me.” Lucio nodded, confirming Sandalphon’s horror.

The supreme primarch wanted to smack that cheeky look off of Lucio’s face, but he managed to restrain himself. “So this is where you disappeared to.” Lucio perched— _uninvited_ , Sandalphon noted—beside him on the railing, staring up at the dark sky. “Lovely evening, isn’t it?”

“What do you want?” Sandalphon demanded, brushing off his greeting. “You should be at the party with the others.”

“I could say the same to you,” Lucio said calmly. “One should not be spending such a holy night alone.” He offered the faintest of smiles. “Or so I am told by the Captain.”

“Then _you_ go join them.” His tone was biting, like the nip of winter upon their faces—something Lucio had long since become accustomed to. At the very least, their interaction thus far had been insult-free.

Lucio gave a light-hearted laugh. “I tend to spend the holidays alone, much like yourself. I consider myself to be more of an observer than a participant.”

Sandalphon narrowed his eyes, lips pursing into a semi-scowl. “You’re an ex- _actor_ , aren’t you? Then the opposite should hold true.”

“Ah, so you remembered. I am honored to be forever etched into your memory as such.” Lucio grinned, dipping into a bow. Sandalphon was starting to reconsider wiping that smirk off of him.

“I wish I had forgotten,” he grumbled under his breath. Lucio seemed to not have heard him, for he continued, unperturbed by Sandalphon’s comment.

“As I was saying...I understand if you are not willing to join in on the season’s festivities, but do come inside,” Lucio beckoned. “You will freeze to death out here.”

“I’m fine,” Sandalphon insisted, bristling. “I don’t need your pity.”

Lucio’s face fell. “My apologies, I did not intend to come across like that. I am merely concerned for the well-being of a valued crew member and...friend.” He said the final word cautiously, as though it were crafted from glass.

“Friend?” Sandalphon scoffed at the idea. He folded his arms across his chest and shot a pointed look at Lucio. Infuriating memories of the man raced through his mind: Lucio brandishing a pair of undergarments, Lucio (and his armpits) sparkling in the morning sun, Lucio chugging a canteen of coffee (and having the gall to pretend that it had been brewed by Sandalphon), Lucio being consumed by a shark, Lucio being _excreted_ —

Everything that he did was an affront to Lucifer’s visage, his legacy.

“Why, yes. We _are_ friends, aren’t we, Sandy?”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I wouldn’t consider you anything of the sort, nor do I intend to.”

“Hahaha…It does not hurt to remain hopeful.” Lucio laced his hands together. “It is my greatest wish that, one day, we will be the closest of companions.”

“Good luck with that.” Sandalphon returned his gaze to the snowy skies. Unfortunately, it was so clouded over today that not a single star, nor the moon itself, shone through.

“Do you have a wish for the future, Sandy?” Lucio asked, following his eyes.

 _To be reunited with Lucifer,_ he wanted to say—but Sandalphon hesitated. While it was true that he wanted to see Lucifer again, he knew there were a great deal of other things he had yet to experience in his existence. He had promised to see the Captain to Estalucia, had pondered running his own café, had sworn to protect the sky realm in Lucifer’s place.

There was still so much left to do.

“I don’t know,” Sandalphon replied at last. Even then, he was hesitant and uncertain of his uncertainty, as ironic as that was.

“A fine answer. There is no shame in not knowing what the future may hold—all the more reason to explore it yourself and see what lies in wait.”

“Must you always be this melodramatic?”

“I suppose it comes with my history on the stage. And to think, I had thought that I had grown out of my place of stardom.” Lucio chuckled. “Perhaps I felt compelled to shine in the absence of tonight’s stars.”

“Not for long,” Sandalphon declared, eyes still fixed on the sky. “It’s almost time.”

He flexed his wings—once, twice. Each one shimmered softly, imbued with the elemental powers of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness itself.

Lucio glanced at Sandalphon, then the sky, and back again. “Were you waiting for something?”

“Of course I was. You didn’t think I was standing out here freezing for nothing, did you?”

“It is sometimes difficult to ascertain your intentions.” Lucio tapped a finger against his chin in contemplation. “I believe the proper phrase for it would be _tsundere_?”

“...Where the hell did you even learn that word from?”

“Miss Lunalu took it upon herself to share some of her literary works and educate me on their terminology.” Lucio beamed like a proud child. “One of her pieces included a character that greatly resembles one of the knights in our crew. Unfortunately, I was not allowed to view anything beyond a rather peculiar hugging scene.”

“Of course she did,” Sandalphon sighed, shaking his head.

As far back as he could remember, the Captain welcomed people from all walks of life onto the Grancypher—the strange, slang-slinging Erune trio that dominated the kitchen, a potato that spouted world-ending prophecies, other primal beasts, a bumbling horned detective, and even a child that had plotted the birth of a new world. He was almost convinced that the Captain would even allow Belial and Lucilius to join their party if they approached with the offer in mind.

“This crew is full of absolute weirdos,” Sandalphon groaned.

“Ah, but you choose to remain among us.” Lucio pointed out, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “And I anticipate you will continue to, going into the new year.”

Sandalphon did not answer.

He was focused on a splash of color that greeted him. A round balloon, bright yellow like the rising sun, had floated up from the lower deck. Encased inside the lemon-colored membrane was another balloon, molded in the motif of a piglet.

“It’s midnight,” Sandalphon announced, “at last.”

Right on cue, a storm of multicolored balloons filled the crisp winter air. Pinks, greens, blues, yellows—some with intricate designs, some simple, and some with little balloon animals bouncing inside. It was as though the rainbow had produced bubbles that now sailed through the sky and the snow, hailing the coming year.

Just as he and the Rat Zodiac had planned.

“Vikala certainly has made quite the debut,” Lucio noted, taking in the whimsical sight. “She must be the life of the party.”

Beside him, Sandalphon stretched out his wings once more, testing them against the snow. “I’m off.”

“Where are you going now?” Lucio inquired, arching an eyebrow. “Will you not stay and enjoy the—“

“Just be quiet and watch,” Sandalphon ordered, already hovering a few centimeters off of the floor.

And with that, the archangel launched into the night. Lucio could only stand back and stare after him, a lone star amid a vortex of darkness.

“ _Ain Soph Aur_!” Sandalphon’s call rang out, summoning four gleaming violet blades. They danced, angling themselves in various directions before being sent flying.

The blades expertly weaved through the air, piercing any balloon in their paths and filling the sky with a symphony of pops. Light, confetti, and glitter exploded from within the balloons, sending showers of sparkles down along with the gentle snow.

It was truly a sight to behold.

“Beautiful,” Lucio marveled, his breath catching in his throat. He had no doubt that the partygoers who had also witnessed the spectacle shared his sentiment—if the chorus of cheers and whistles erupting from the lower deck of the Grancypher was anything to go by.

From his vantage point up above, Sandalphon gazed down upon his work and allowed a small smirk to form.

Upon his back fell a spotlight. Arching his head, Sandalphon found a sliver of moon and a single star peering out from a curtain of clouds. The star twinkled and winked at him, as though conveying an unspoken secret between the two.

At that moment, he knew that, wherever Lucifer was, he was smiling down on the crew and wishing them safe travels.

A warmth blossomed in Sandalphon’s chest, unfurling to consume his entire body. The smirk upon his face widened, forming a genuine smile.

“Happy New Year...everyone.”


End file.
